Bird of Ill Omen
by Immortalis Ramala
Summary: What happens when the oldest living vampire comes to forks? He isnt what you would think he is. Hes to different to be a normal vampire, hes strange, different...


**Chapter One**

Some people might wish to live for eternity; others would claim eternity much, much too long. Others, such as I, nod with the knowledge of immortality, and simply say, 'I will tell you when it comes'. I might have dull years, dull nights of droning boredom. But life is a special thing, and to be able to live it without death and worrying over death is a beautiful thing. Now, people think that my life has spanned much longer than an 'eternity'. But I have a guess that each individual is different. I even have fellow vampires claim me ancient, a creature of forever. That is if they ever find out the age of my enriched years.

I hear so much of my kind, but they are of a devolved breed of vampire, they are no longer what we were in the past. In such times as when Christ walked earth. Or of long before that of most in history. If no one really knows were the vampire came from anymore, not like I knew it. I am a vampire named Alarico, it is not the first name I have had, but one I tend to reuse constantly. A name that is very interesting, the sound of it just rolls off the tongue. I am from Egypt and the time of 2532BC. I was born in 2522BC, and I to this day, am a known name, after all, some of my artifacts influences still stand today. I am the Pharaoh Khafra. Now I could go and collect my belongings, and my real tomb which lies under the Sphinx, very far under it, it was dug by myself, after I was turned to a vampire. To this very day I never had a better place of rest, a golden casket, with four rooms topped with some of the finest works of art, with gold statues and figures, with ivory, silver, bronze and precious stones.

I love Egypt, yet I also love Spain, and in these days and ages, Spanish names are more recognized and usable compared to that of my ancient Egyptian preference. I might be one of the last, if not the last, vampires with tanned skin, skin not the color of falling snow. My skin was a light caramel color, it was rich, but light, like milk mixed in and lightened my tone. This was not an effect of my being changed. It has always been the color of my skin. My hair a dark bronze, with high, sharply defined cheek bones, the jaw line strong yet sensual, with full shape lacking lips, though lips so many have pined after. A square jaw with a straight, medium-width nose of a triangular shaping. My body is in shape, much as it had during my human years. Cut muscles wrap tightly over my body, with not a single hint of fat. With a bizarre pale brown set of twin eyes encircled by a dark chestnut. I know that my gaze must look almost possessed when enraged to humans, but I love my eyes. I had been obsessive over that even as a human. I could appear to be from 16-50. That was one thing I could do. I could change my appearance, but just enough to pull off those ages and between. Unknown to people today, I helped greatly in actually 'building' the things in which I left in my legacy for my son. Who has been dead for many, many years. I have trips to Egypt, just to be close to him. I never turned him, and made sure he wouldn't be turned after my 'death', when I turned into a vampire.

Truth be tolled, I ruled while I was also a vampire. That is why there is some speculation to how long I ruled. My son's reign was short, due to my greed for power, which was greater than my thirst that became an unlisted plague, an unrecorded 'slaughter' over my years of rule. I was a foolish young vampire, turned by the first, a beautiful young woman born with the power. Her real name, I truly wasn't sure if it was her first, but she was known as Nefertiti. Such a beautiful creature, she often used that name, and in fact she is the actual 'Nefertiti' that history praises for beauty. She is the woman who vanished and suggested dead by plague. Oh, but that queen of such elegance and seduction was not dead, she lived for many, many years as my mate, we had a small clan, much more powerful than those weaker vampires of today.

She grew tired of living, and her eternity came, she asked me to take her from the world. To drain her perfectionist body of its crimson flow. It took me a hundred years, on what would have been a Monday, in January during the year 1032 AD, her life ended as mine still goes on endlessly without an end. A good thing, seeing as I am one who loves life, even if in technicality, I am dead.

I, now as a vampire, have found that once vampire, you become sterile. You cannot reproduce. My body uses absolutely everything, even things that a human would expel as waste. I do not need to breath, my skin has the ability to do that for me, I do not mind human food, and I rather enjoy it. Do I need it to live? I am not sure. The newer vampires do not even eat human food, its like eating dirt to them. I adore the many flavors as I do the blood of my victims.

Here I was, it was in 2007 and I was the oldest living thing on the planet. Some claim elder years, some believe I am not the oldest, I know only one who was before my time, yet I lived to elder years. The first was two thousand years older, and only made me, she made me after falling in love. Oh, my precious queen. I would see her in another life…

Again, as said before, it was 2007, and here I was, moving from Prince Edward Island in Charlottetown, part of Canada, to another place called Forks. Now, another difference between me… and the 'new' vampire breed was they light up like a Christmas tree in sunlight, me, I have no such issues. I do the same though during new moons, thus my reason for hiding out each new moon. I like them cannot sleep. I can dream and seem like I am sleeping, but I cannot.

What makes me so different? I for one, have a greater capacity of powers, of special abilities. Nefertiti had come first to change me before we fell in love. For one she knew I had a great potential, a rare potential that even she found impressive. One might ask how she could have this knowledge if she had not turned anyone before me. But surprising enough, we have gods. She was in contact with them. Never did she confirm to me it was Egyptian, or if it was not.

When I was changed I was ravenous, the thirst and demand for human blood was simply off the charts, devastating to the slaves and peasants of my kingdom. I found out that I absorbed the people's blood, and it seemed I stole their identity, their soul. I felt their power, it was as if I took what they would have gained if they had been turned. I grew powerful, and I was the pride of my lover's eyes.

But now here I was, many, many years later, alone, yet happy. I had a few human flames, nothing could compare to my Nefertiti. Nothing was great, I did have some memories that were amazing and thrilling. I had more control than most vampires today. Also I had manipulation of feelings, the control of lust. In other words, some humans had the most memorable time of their lives intimately involved with me.

My mate may be dead, but one thing was for sure, my sexual apatite did not die along with her.

The strength that lives within my body was sensational, how I adored the feeling of the power, and unlike those new vampires, I remember my human life clear as day, and still to this day, so very many years later in life the strength still shocked me. Feeling constantly like I was in the midst of a power trip. The ability of strength I hold is advanced to those young bastard vampire young of today, their blood so diluted. They could not stand a chance to me. Neither could those mutts. Werewolves. Weak beasts that could take out the vampires of today in groups. Pathetic.

One thing that I love is speed; the agility that my body holds is phenomenal, racing and breaking barriers, in fact the ability of super speed has allowed my to bend the rules of science, in other words, I am able to teleport or transport myself to places over the world. A thing that makes traveling that much simpler.

And another thing that 'floats my boat' is flight, to fly has been mans dream for so long, sure, now humanity had airplanes and helicopters and such… But it was nothing, and never could touch the true beauty of flying without mechanical aiding. Nothing at all. To feel the freedom that it offers never grows old. Never.

I can cause a crowed to burst into panic, make someone kill for no reason, hatred to grow, or cause remorse, sadness. I was a manipulator. And one of the worst kinds of that, I could manipulate motives and emotions, and if I REALLY wanted to, I was sure that I could cause world peace. But why, would I want to do that, and make me and other vampires the only killers? No. I rather enjoyed the love hate relations the world held for humanity. It's the most bizarre aura you can cross. Again, much unlike today's vampires, humanity was drawn so strongly to me, not repelled. And I very much welcomed that.

My aura… Ah, the liaisons that it has brought about, the romps in the bedroom… I am a very, very sexual creature, and I am not afraid to say so, it is part of me, it was part of me as I was human. As the people today tend to say, I was an ol' horn dog. And am I ever glad that sexual acts did not go with being a vampire. My eternity would have been up long ago…

Now, another thing is the heightened sight, it's not the coolest thing that I have, and would not really miss that if it went. I was very strong with hearing, able, if I wanted, to close my eyes and go running, the outlet of my breath could warn me of any obstacles in my way for miles. Sight was not needed.

Another nice thing was how I could manipulate my appearance, age myself, or again create youth. Able to make you think I was that handsome fit athletic school stud of sixteen, seventeen, eighteen or nineteen, able to pass all those ages looking divine and mature, but still young. And I could age myself to fifty. Mind you a very wonderful, scrumptious fifty, always never really taking on gray hair, and very few wrinkles. I rather be thought to use botox than be ugly.

Another trifle that is part of me is my ability of the mind, yes, I have a photographic memory, it's great, I'm brilliant and all, but I have the ability to read people's minds, their thoughts, probe them for information, to enter a sleeping persons dream and dream… Mind you not sleeping, ability to see their past and future. A unwritten personal history. And I could manipulate their minds into seeing things.

Many would call me a 'Gary Sue' of society, especially vampires. But I am not perfect, I am one of those people who is self absorbed. I will admit that much. I love myself and if given a chance to be noticed, I will. I admire my beauty and abnormality. I do not have much remorse for humans, I can be rude, a jerk. Being beautiful and powerful is only half of me. My personality is riddled with faults. It takes a real man to know and admit it. And takes a cocky bastard like I, to think it is absolutely okay.

I was a murderer, a ruthless killer who didn't care much for the lives of humans, much less vampires. They were scum. And I, Pharaoh Khafra, Alarico King, could make more like myself, a clan of REAL vampires. Not those inbred swine. And I knew just who would be the first vampire I would make since the death of my Nefertiti. Isabella Swan. She held the same thing that made me special, and one of her pet vampires could spoil this. She was to good a vessel to be diluted by the bite of an unworthy vampire scum.

Assuming the age of eighteen. Even if she could block the minds and powers of the meek vampires of today, I was a king. An elder. And nothing beat me. Not a mortal. I had been strong, made by the first vampire, undiluted bloodlines, she would get the same. But I had time, I had age on her. No matter her strength now, I would always be greater.

A smile slithered coolly onto my shapeless lips as I looked down the road, my outdated ride was actually an animal. Something that the vampires today couldn't do as well. Make animal vampires. I killed my other pets, but this one was truly the finest beast I ever had, a trifle from my human life actually. My most loyal devoted war horse who was more able in dressage than any other. Animals were weaker than a vampire like me. Strong enough to keep their own around the diluted vampires, but this here monster of a horse was intimidating, pure black except for a large star on his forehead, with a mane that fell past the under curve of the thick packed muscles on the equines arched neck, some what small, but curvily carved ears perked forth, the muscles on the animal were amazing.

Bucephalus

By far the superior of any animal, as finely bred as myself, and strength as great as mine.

My horse from when I was Pharaoh, the horse I used when I became Alexander the Great. How staged some parts of my life had been. Historical and great as they were. But to live life naturally took the fun out of it. Who said it was wrong to play with history. I was not the first.

Forks.

Isabella

I am here


End file.
